Warzone
Call of Duty: Warzone 'i'''s a strategic first-person shooter game developed by '''Treyarch and published by Activision for Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Wii-U and Microsoft Windows. it is set from 2016-2019 during World War III. It doesn't follow the Modern Warfare series' canon, because the game is developed by treyarch and not Infinity Ward. It uses a new graphic engine: Wartech 2.0 engine. Gameplay The multiplayer is largely unchanged, although the singleplayer is different. The singleplayer is splitted into main and side missions. The missions are all sandbox style, but there is a difference between the main and the side missions. The main missions will affect the storyline and the side mission will affect the outcome of the war. It takes place during the pre-World War and World War III. At some point the war erupts and World War III will start. You can customize your character loadout. To unlock weapons you need to complete achievements wich unlocks a weapon. Gaining experience by like killing people with the weapon unlocks attachements and camo. Some new feature also make their debut, like breach modes. When breaching a door, you can choose how you want to breach it. The way you breach will affect the difficulty of the breach. An other new feature is: path choose. At some points in the game, you can choose what you want to do there. An exemple is that you can choose to rappel down or to provide overwatch. The multiplayer is not very new. The class loadouts stay the same, but the way you build up the class will determind what kind of player you are. Like assault, demolisher, recon and more. Unlocking weapons is different then former unlock systems. You unlock weapons by complete challenges from a weapon you already had. You can choose to unlock that, or you can wait if you want to and unlock the other weapon. The branches differ from 2 to 3 branches at one weapon, and you start with 2/3 weapons, depending on amount of guns of that type. If you want to unlock both guns, you can use the Second chance token. After prestige, you lose your weapontree and you start over. Prestige mode gives you 3 chooses to help you after prestige. 1: Hold a weapon/equipment/perk, 2: Delete your current stats and 3: Save point in the bank. If you have 5 points in the bank, you unlock special prestige stuff. Cooperative returns to Warzone, a 2-4 player mission. This mission takes place during the whole campaign and the most are a campaign mission seen trough another soldier's eyes. Cooperative has the same Create-a-class system as in singleplayer. There is Squad mode and Team mode. Squad mode is with one team completing an objective and Team mode is completing an objective faster than the enemy. Singleplayer The singleplayer takes place during pre-World War III and World War III. A russian terrorist captured the current russian president with the help of a CIA-agent. Russia changes into a structured country. A 10th special operations force Task Force is set up to hunt down the terrorist. During the events the war unleashes it's fury all over the world. Plot It's 2016, There are simaltanious protests all over the world, against the use of nucleair weapons. This was due the missle launching project by North Korea. The world's leaders came together to talk about this and decided to start a campaihn against it. Russia was on the side of the capitalist, what in the eyes of a communists was seen as betrayal. In Russia was a militia holding protest against the deal. The militia was called: Krazny. America got suspicious and kidnapped a militant. He was a close ally to the leader of Krazny. The US decided to send a spy under the name of the captured russian. An US Army Ranger called Tony Delgado was selected as he looked the most like the russian. He was set next to the Krazny leader, who is Viktor Fedorov. Delgado got a lessons in Russian, got multiple tattoos and learned to work under pressure. His alias was Dima Vikharev and for the CIA was it codename: Snow White. Characters Missions Prologue *Stay Sharp - Get ready for your mission. Act 1 *Carpe Diem - Execute the coup. Factions Multiplayer Maps *Rained - Wharf in the New York harbor during a thunderstorm. Dark and slippery layers of the dock and crates for close corridors. Accessable ship in the dock and a control tower. Delta Force vs. Spetsnaz. Gamemodes Core *Team deathmatch: Classic cod gamemode, where 2 teams battle each other. Holds a maximum of 12 players and minimum of 6. 10 minutes or the first team who reaches 75 kills. Available in ground war and multi-team. *Kill confirmed: Team Deathmatch and collecting dogtags to confirm and deny kills. Holds a maximum of 12 players and a minimum of 6. 10 minutes or the first team to collect 100 dogtags. Available in ground war and multi-team. *Domination: Holding flags to dominate the battlefield. Holds a maximum of 12 players and a minimum of 6. 2 times 2 minutes, with a side switch. 4 minutes total or the first team reaching 200 points. Available in ground war and multi-team. *Demolition: Destroying two objectives in a certain time. Holds a maximum of 12 players and a minimum of 6. first 2 minutes, when a bombsite explodes 3 minutes bonus. Available in ground war. *Sabotage: Destroy the enemy's objective with a bomb. Holds a maximum of 12 players and a minimum of 6. 20 minutes timer. Available in multi-team. *Free-for-all: Kill other soldiers on your own. Holds a maximum of 10 and minimum of 4 players. !0 minutes time or the first one with 30 kills. *Capture the flag: Capture the enemy flag as much as possible. Holds a maximum of 12 and minimum of 6. There are 2 rounds and a score limit of 5. If the score is a draw after 2 rounds, a third and fourth round start with the first one to capture the flag. Available in ground war and multi-team. *Headquarters: Capture and hold the HQ to get points. Holds a maximum of 12 players and a minimum of 6. The team with the most points after 15 minutes or 250 points wins. Available in ground war. *Search and destroy: Search and destroy a bomb site. Holds a maximum of 10 players and a minimum of 4. Best of 5 and time limit of 2 minutes pro round. Available in ground war. *Cat game: Free-for-all with 9 lives. Times is up when the last man standing. Players who is the last man gets 10 points bonus. Mximum of 14 players and a minimum of 6. *Frontline: Capture hardpoints to push the frontline on the enemy's side. Holds a maximum of 12 playerss and a minimum of 6. 10 minutes or when one team dominates 70 percent of the field for 30 seconds. Available in ground war. Hardcore *Team deathmatch: Classic cod gamemode, where 2 teams battle each other. Holds a maximum of 12 players and minimum of 6. 10 minutes or the first team who reaches 100 kills. *Kill confirmed: Team Deathmatch and collecting dogtags to confirm and deny kills. Holds a maximum of 12 players and a minimum of 6. 10 minutes or the first team to collect 100 dogtags. *Domination: Holding flags to dominate the battlefield. Holds a maximum of 12 players and a minimum of 6. 2 times 3 minutes, with a side switch. 6 minutes total or the first team reaching 300 points. *Search and destroy: Search and destroy a bomb site. Holds a maximum of 10 players and a minimum of 4. Best of 7 and time limit of 3 minutes pro round. Bonus *Money in the denk: Destroy the enemy's objective. Bomb carrier becomes juggernaut and default classes only. 10 minutes and 1 minute shared bomb time. Maximum 10 players and a minimum of 4. *VIP escort: Team deathmatch with a VIP. The team has to escort the VIP to a hardpoint and hold it for 20 seconds. 5 rounds and no time limit. Team wins if the VIP is killed or escorted. Maximum of 12 players and a minimum of 6. *Infected: One player is infected and the rest are the survivors. Infected player has tactical knife, no ammo and tomahawk to kill the survivors. When a survivor is killed, he becomes infected. Maximum of 14 players and a minimum of 6. *Team juggernaut: Team deathmatchh with a juggernaut. Infinite rounds until a juggernaut is killed. Team who kills the other team's juggernaut first wins a round. First team who wins 3 rounds wins the match. Maximum of 12 players and minimum of 6. Weapons The weaponsystem is full of new features. The first one is the new wide selection of guns and adaptions. The weapon customization is the second new feature. You can choose more upgrades of your weapon, like firing mode, barrel lenght and camo's. Most of those customs are for the weapon where you unlocked it only, but some are for all weapons. The unlock mode is different than before. You can unlock guns by a branching system. When you complete a challenge, you unlock a branch, which you can expand by reaching certain amount of headshots, kills, other medals and completing other challenges. Unlocking a new weapon, you can start unlocking attachments, camo's, barrels and more. When you complete a branch, you unlock special feature for all weapons. That feature has something to do with the branch where you unlocked it. Weapon classes The weapon classes is new in Call of Duty: Warzone. There are six classes. Each class contains different weapons and special equipment. The player can choose any gun they want, so they don't have to be the specific class where they only want one weapon from. Exemple, if all weapons are from the specialist class, except the primary, the player is a specialist. Every class branches into different weapons. To unlock a weapon, you need a token. You gain tokens when you level up and complete a certain amount of challenges. If you buy no perks, wildcards and grenades, you can buy 70% of the guns, and if you unlock all perks, wildcards and grenades, you can buy 30% of the guns. To unlock a new weapon, you need to unlock the bridge. You can unlock the bridge by reaching certain amounts of headshots or kills, depending on which weapon, with the weapon of the bridge. If the bridge is opened, you can start with the challenge to unlock the gun. The differs from headshots and kills to more difficult challanges. When the challenges is done, you can buy the gun and start with unlocking a new bridge in that branch. These are the six branches. All are unlocked by default. #Assault #Specialist #Recon #Scout #Support #Engineer Weapon customization When you unlocked a weapon, you can start with the customization of it. There are three sections: Attachements, camo's and weapon proficiency. Attachements are unlocked by leveling. A weapon levels when you earn kills, assists and bonusses with it. There are as many levels as attachements. The attachements differ from sights, electronics, underbarrel attachements, grips and ammonution. Camo's are unlocked by certain amounts of headshots. Most camo's are influenced by one weapon, but some camo's are for the specific class or type. The final camo is gold, which you unlock if you got all camo's for that weapon, inclusive the ones that are specificly determinded. Weapon proficiency is unlocked by completing challanges for that gun. That differs from gaining medals to more specific ones, like kill in less than 5 seconds after reloading. Exemples of proficiency are what type of grip, stock, receiver, firing mode and barrel. All the things you unlock for your weapon counts as points. If you got enough points, you can prestige your weapon and can add an emblem, clan tag, reticle. Cooperative Missions To be continued Trailers Themes Call of Duty: Warzone